Wolf of the Angel
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The land of Japan was once ruled by wolves. Now, youkai and humans have taken over it, and there is only chaos and blood. Twist the destiny of one inu-hanyou, and maybe Japan has a slim hope of survival.
1. Prologue: The Punished Angel

_**Wolf of the Angel**_

_**By: Shini'chi Raine**_

**_Raine Reports: _**Hi! This is a rewrite of _'Angel's Wolf'_-one of my former fics, and I have renamed it _'Wolf of the Angel'_. Still Inu/Kag, so don't go thinking it's a Koga/Kag fic; (shivers in disgust) I'm sorry, but to me, only Ayame should go with Koga.

**_Categories: _**Anime/InuYasha

**_Genre: _**Romance/Action/Adventure

**_Rated: _**PG-13 for language and violence

**_Couple(s): _**Inu/Kag, a bit of Mir/San

**_Summary: _**The land of Japan was once ruled by wolves. Now, youkai and humans have taken over it, and there is only chaos and blood. Twist the destiny of one inu-hanyou, and maybe Japan has a slim hope of survival.

**_Disclaimer: _**I, Shini'chi Raine, do solemnly swear that I do not_ whatsoever_ own _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale _nor do I own _Wolf's Rain_-the two animes/mangas have been combined (only slightly; I'm just putting in the main characters of _Wolf's Rain_) in my story.

_**Reader Notes: **Italics _means flashbacks/thoughts, "…" means dialogue, () means scene change, **bold **means emphasis.

* * *

_  
He continued to run, harder, faster… but he knew there was no escape. He tried, anyway. It was no use, but he tried. The witch… she was nearing him, gaining on him. So, if it was useless, why was he running? He wanted to get back to the castle. His only chance to escape, get help… The village… he hadn't done that, had he? No… it was that black miko, Kikyo. She had done this. _

…Why?

"_InuYasha…!" That voice! He faltered slightly. "Wha…" he had been running so hard that he didn't notice that the sharp rock he had just tripped over. All that was on his mind was that he had to get away. But… his body… it ached… his mind… what was going on? His vision… it was darkening, fading. _

…Tell me, answer me! …Why… Why!

_The thoughts flitted through his mind, over and over. He had been tricked, duped… betrayed… and for the last time. Why… why hadn't he just listened to his brother? He felt a pull on his already strained and panting-tired-body. It was too late… far, far too late, for regret. His body now burned with hate, anger. _

Damn you, Kikyo! I… I will get my… revenge…!

_A face appeared in his darkening vision. What he once thought beautiful, pure… it was the same, though it was now marred with evil, a deadly, unwanted smirk in place of the rare smiles that he cherished, but now threw away with repulse. "Hm. How **awfully**_ _pathetic, hanyou. What shall I curse you with? Ah… something that you seemed to hate? No. That would be a gift. Ah…"_

_He cursed her silently, his body reeling in the intense pain she had given him as she had approached him. "Ah… I have come up with the perfect curse for you, disgusting hanyou. I will turn you into a wolf. Now, that isn't so bad, now is it? Kukukuku…" He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain, awaiting his fate. He could barely hear the chant, but he heard it all the same:_

"_I call upon the dark powers of evil  
__That wreaks havoc across the world,  
__Turn this pathetic creature's body and soul,  
__And change him into wolf of wild!"_

_The last he remembered was the shift and great darkness… and then… he heard it. It was beautiful, like soft silver bells chiming across a clear meadow. He soon realized that it was female's voice. It soothed him as he was startled to find out. He felt… at peace, cared for… loved. _

…Who… Who are you?

_There was tinkling, music-like laughter. "Hi, InuYasha. I'm Kagome. I've come to help you." She smelled of roses and the rainforest, tinged with a spiciness that told of her magical power. "InuYasha. Look for me. Remember me, and look for me." Her voice was still soft, calming, but firm in its resolve._

I will. I **will **come and find you, Kagome! I won't forget!

"_InuYasha… oh, you will need help. I will give you four companions. They will help you to survive this evil-laid world… Their names are Kiba, Tsume, Higei, and Toboe. They'll help you to survive." He felt himself nod in agreement._

…But… what are you…?

"_Don't worry about me. Come and find me, InuYasha…"_

…I promise. I swear on my accursed life, I **will **_come and find you… Kagome!_

_**Prologue: The Punished Angel**_

"Kagome!" She winced. "Father…" Long, wavy ebony hair fell to the middle of her slender back while sparkling, sky-silver eyes stared sullenly into the one they called "God". Soft, pearl colored, feathered wings on her back that was larger than her petite body gently flapped to help keep her afloat. Slender arms and legs of soft, pearl-like skin shone in the bright, brilliant light of the throne room of _Kingdom of Heaven_. Her face was defiant, although her eyes were sullen, anger sparked from her being, but she was calm.

Slightly frightened, but still calm. She was ready. She **had **to be ready. "Kagome… what am I going to do with you?" said the deep, soothing voice of the Father. "Do with me what you will, Father." He looked over his daughter and sighed. There was no description for him-he was made of light, and yet if you were not blinded by the brilliant, bright light that permeated from him, you could see that he had a body, the perfect body that any male mortal would be envious of and hungered for.

"Your punishment… you will be banished to Earth for five earth centuries. Unless you somehow redeem yourself you are stuck there until the five hundred earth centuries are done. I will grant you two things-your wings and your powers. You may still speak to me, but, you cannot, and will not, tell others you are an angel, or holy messenger of the Lord." Kagome took this in, her body shaking with anger and sadness. She bowed her dark head. "Yes, Father…" He sighed once more.

Kagome had always been one of his more favored angels, second to Gabriel who was second to his son, Jesus. She had been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Her purpose when she was made was to guide those in trouble and in need. He waved his hand over her being. Might as well change her into an arch angel, he reasoned, so that she can protect herself. Looking over what she had done lately, he gave a resigned sigh. She had just told a mortal man to come and find her so that she could lift his curse.

This was not one of her earlier powers, but as an arch angel she could now do it. However, there was always a price. He wished it wasn't so, but should she lift something as powerful as that curse that had been placed on the mortal man she had asked to seek her, she would lose her powers once an earth month, on the night of the full moon. She would not lose her wings, but her powers. He knew this day would come. He knew, to his dismay and happiness, that his daughter was destined to fall in love with this mortal… and he fall in love with her.

He looked over his daughter one last time before using his great holy and divine power to send her to Earth. A lone tear fell from Kagome's eyes as she watched her beautiful home slowly vanish from her sight. Oh… she was going to miss her little haven of peach and tranquility… and she was going to miss her brothers and sisters, especially Jesus and Gabriel. But it was the only way… the only way, to help that poor man that was cursed by the devil's son Naraku's clutches. Who was he again? …InuYasha?

* * *

Panting slightly as he ran, a giant pearl-silver wolf ran swiftly alongside a snow-white wolf, a night-black wolf, a dark-brown wolf, and tan-colored wolf. The five wolves were running to where they had heard a crash. Sniffing the air as the group paused to check their surroundings, the pearl-silver wolf barked slightly to the others and they raced westward.

* * *

Sighing slightly and wincing a bit in pain, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself on the ground among blooming trees with melting snow in the bright sun-star. "Where… am I?" she whispered to herself. "Ha… for someone who looks like they can fly you sure seemed to have knocked your head pretty hard if you don't know where this is." Kagome blinked and looked around her. Five wolves of five different colors surrounded her. She pulled back in alarm. "Wha-what do you want?"

The white wolf, which stood in the middle of the small group surrounding her in a semicircle, walked up to her and sniffed her. "Who are you?" Kagome gulped as she whispered, "I… I'm not allowed to… to tell." It backed up in surprise. "You can understand us? I didn't realize…" Kagome nodded-having been frightened to the extent she didn't trust her voice. Then, the pearl-silver wolf barked. The other wolves glanced at it before turning until they faced outward to ward off the new threat.

Instead, a painstakingly bright light appeared out of nowhere, and in its place was an angel that Kagome knew as Gabriel. "Kagome, my sister! How are you?" he asked her in a deep, soothing, gentle voice. Standing up shakily, she answered, "I-I'm fine, Gabriel, my brother." Gabriel had golden hair that was so lush and soft it was unheard of. It flowed like clouds, just like his garment of white and blue silk. In his right hand he held a golden horn-his trademark. Looking at the wolves around her, he smiled.

"It seems that your protectors found you earlier than expected." Kagome could only give him a look of confusion. "I… I don't understand, my brother." Gabriel merely shook his golden head, and smiled at her. "You will understand, in time. I am only here to inform you that these wolves are your Earth protectors, to protect you from harm. They are the last of the Royal Wolves." Kagome's eyes widened. "That cannot be!" she cried. "They… they are the last of the **Royal Wolves**!"

Gabriel nodded before he lifted his golden horn and blew. It permeated the air with the sweetest of sounds, and then he vanished. The bright light that first appeared lingered however. As Kagome watched along with the Royal Wolves, she was stunned to see that her Father was taking form. Bowing and falling on her knees, Kagome murmured respectfully, "Father of the Kingdom of Heaven, welcome."

The Royal Wolves bowed low, their forepaws in front of their jaws with their eyes looking upward, showing their most respectful submissive form. God nodded, and smiled. "Greetings, my children. As my angel-son Gabriel said, you, the last of the Royal Wolves, are to protect my angel-daughter from the evils of this poor planet which used to bloom with good and life. It is now slowly dying, and I sent my angel-daughter here for a purpose, and that purpose is for her to get rid of the greatest evil, the devil's son Naraku."

His warm eyes hardened as he warned, "Kagome, keep your eyes on these wolves, especially the pearl-silver one. He is the most valuable, and I ask that, even though they will protect you, that you protect them as well. Good-bye my angel-daughter. I will see you soon." The light vanished, and the forest returned to its usual luster, though this time it seemed duller when compared with God's light. The snow-white wolf turned to face her after sniffing the air. "So, you're the one that the might Lord sent us to protect. His angel-daughter."

The Royal Wolves then surround her again in a semicircle. From right to left, it started with the tan-colored wolf, than the dark-brown wolf, than the snow-white wolf, than the night-black wolf, and finally, the pearl-silver wolf. Stepping forward slightly, the snow-white wolf bowed with his neck going down slightly, and said, "I am Kiba, leader of the last of the Royal Wolves." Kagome bowed waist down. "A pleasure to meet you," she murmured. Kiba then turned as he introduced the wolves. "The pearl-silver one is InuYasha. The black one is Tsume, the brown one is Higei, and the tan one is a pup named Toboe."

Toboe walked up to Kagome and gently licked her left hand. Giggling, Kagome bent down and petted him, hugging him around the neck. "Aw… thanks, Toboe." Straightening, she smiled at the Royal Wolves. "I want to thank you on my behalf for protecting me. It seems, though, that I will need human food soon. I thrive on light to live, being an angel, and it is hard to survive at night without the moon or stars, because tonight is the new moon." InuYasha tilted his head as he lay watching the angel-girl.

Kiba looked at her questioningly, as Tsume said, "What's so significant about the new moon?" Kagome looked at him and quivered slightly, but answered nonetheless, "It… well, I'm drained of my powers." Higei was snoring softly now. InuYasha shook his head in exasperation. _Royal Wolf or no, Higei is hopeless, _he thought dryly. Kiba looked over to InuYasha before once more focusing his attention toward Kagome. "We need to get you some human clothes. Also, we need to teach you the way of the land of Japan." Kiba paused, his gold eyes closed in thought.

"It seems," Kiba continued on, "that if we cannot protect you under a different guise, then we can only ask of you to use your powers to… change yourself…?" Kiba was staring a glowing angel-girl of soft pink light. When she stopped glowing, InuYasha howled softly, a wolf's version of a whistle. Kagome now wore a black underclothing with silver kimono on the outside decorated in azure threaded dove designs all over it. Tsume howled softly as well while Toboe wagged his tail rapidly, showing his pleasure.

Higei was still asleep, so Kagome smiled shyly at the praise the wolves gave her. "Th-Thank you…" she murmured. Walking over to InuYasha, she bent down to sit next to him, and began to run her hands through his fur, reveling in its softness and silkiness. InuYasha laid his head in her lap, growling softly in pleasure. The other wolves (Higei had finally woken up) crowded around her and lay down to fall asleep, knowing that InuYasha would keep lookout. Kagome sighed softly. She felt content, safe, and comfy.

Lying against the huge tree trunk that InuYasha had been laying in front of, she closed her eyes for sleep.

* * *

This was the position in which the devil's son Naraku found them through his scrying mirror. "Kukuku… So, the mighty God sends me a lone arch angel-girl, with only wolves to protect her. Oh, how the mighty hath fallen… hahahahahahah…!"

* * *

**_Raine Reports:_** And that's the end of this chapter. R R please! The scene change lines are bothersome, but hey, you knew they were scene changes, right? (sweatdrops) 


	2. Chapter 1: Guarding the Angel

_**Wolf of the Angel**_

_**By: Shini'chi Raine**_

**_Raine Reports: _**Wow! I got reviews. I wasn't expecting any… (shrugs) Oh well, I got some, and I'm here for the next chapter.

windridergurl – Thank you for reviewing. This is for you.

shadycharacter – Ah, thank you for your review. I need building criticism so bad… I've always managed to find misspellings and grammar errors after I read my own stories over again. I'm embarrassed that I cannot write any better.

**_Last Time on Wolf of the Angel_**

Higei was still asleep, so Kagome smiled shyly at the praise the wolves gave her. "Th-Thank you…" she murmured. Walking over to InuYasha, she bent down to sit next to him, and began to run her hands through his fur, reveling in its softness and silkiness. InuYasha laid his head in her lap, growling softly in pleasure. The other wolves (Higei had finally woken up) crowded around her and lay down to fall asleep, knowing that InuYasha would keep lookout. Kagome sighed softly. She felt content, safe, and comfy.

Lying against the huge tree trunk that InuYasha had been laying in front of, she closed her eyes for sleep.

* * *

This was the position in which the devil's son Naraku found them through his scrying mirror. "Kukuku… So, the mighty God sends me a lone arch angel-girl, with only wolves to protect her. Oh, how the mighty hath fallen… hahahahahahah…!" 

**_End Last Time on Wolf of the Angel_**

_**Chapter 1: Guarding the Angel**_

Yawning lightly, but nonetheless content, InuYasha glanced around at their surroundings, his ears swerving this way and that for any signs of danger. For some reason, he felt… relieved. This angel-girl, Kagome… she reminded him of someone of long ago… but not too long ago. Her scent was heavenly; ironically, and he couldn't get enough of her scent.

Slowly, his eyelids drooped, but not before waking up Tsume did he completely fall asleep. Tsume would keep watch now…

…_The last he remembered was the shift and great darkness… and then… he heard it. It was beautiful, like soft silver bells chiming across a clear meadow. He soon realized that it was female's voice. It soothed him as he was startled to find out. He felt… at peace, cared for… loved. _

…Who… Who are you?

_There was tinkling, music-like laughter. "Hi, InuYasha. I'm Kagome. I've come to help you." She smelled of roses and the rainforest, tinged with a spiciness that told of her magical power. "InuYasha. Look for me. Remember me, and look for me." Her voice was still soft, calming, but firm in its resolve._

I will. I **will **come and find you, Kagome! I won't forget!

"_InuYasha… oh, you will need help. I will give you four companions. They will help you to survive this evil-laid world… Their names are Kiba, Tsume, Higei, and Toboe. They'll help you to survive." He felt himself nod in agreement._

…But… what are you…?

"_Don't worry about me. Come and find me, InuYasha…"_

…I promise. I swear on my accursed life, I **will **_come and find you… Kagome!_

"_But… you've already found me."_

What?

_A giggle. It was soft, tinkling like small silver bells. "I said… you've already found me."_

But I…

"_Wake up. Wake up, InuYasha. It's time to go."_

InuYasha jerked awake, to fine himself lying comfortably next to Kagome. She was stroking his ears very gently, and was awake. _What… what was that dream? _Lifting his head and feeling a sudden loss of warmth, he sniffed the air. He tensed. _Someone's entering on our territory. Must get Kiba. _InuYasha nudged at Kagome slightly and stood up. Kagome gently stood and woke up all the other Royal Wolves, whom stood and sniffed the air before tensing with soft growls.

Kagome stepped near InuYasha and bent next to him, gripping his silver fur in fright. "Wh… What is it?" Nuzzling her slightly for comfort, Toboe answered, "It's ok, Kagome! We'll protect you." Kagome blinked and hugged Toboe before returning to InuYasha. InuYasha felt happy (strangely enough) when Kagome stayed with him.

Kiba growled suddenly when what looked like a human stepped into the clearing. Kagome observed that unlike a human, this humanoid person had a tail, had pointed ears, and eyes that were more animal like. Tsume suddenly snarled. He sounded angry. "Kouga. What are you doing here?" The person smirked at them, showing Kagome a split second look of his fangs. "Ah… the last of the Royal Wolves. Kiba, are you still the leader? How pathetic… Hey, you have a new member."

InuYasha brought his lips into a snarl. "What do you want?" Kouga laughed, and took a look at Kagome. "Ah… A human resides with you. She's very pretty… shall I take her off your paws? I think I shall." Kagome stood up from bending near InuYasha and said, "Don't touch me." Kiba stepped forward and growled before taking on a humanoid form. He stood six foot two inches with icy, cool, electric blue eyes, with dark, black hair going a couple inches past his shoulders. He wore a black silk looking hakama with white thread designs of a moonflower.

"Back off, princeling. I may be one of the last Royal Wolves who stay mostly in wolf form, but that doesn't mean I'm less seasoned as a fighter. I'm actually younger than you, to be truthful." At the new piece of information, Kouga blinked and then growled angrily. "Impossible! The Royal Wolves are the oldest wolf tribe of all the wolf tribes. How can you be younger than I?" InuYasha stared at Kiba. _I wish I could become my humanoid self…_

Tsume transformed next. It was like he was a wolf for a split second before turning into a white haired, small ponytailed young man with a black hakama. He had liquid amber eyes as he stood six foot five inches while pulling out a fang from his mouth and transforming it into a deadly looking (and exceedingly sharp looking) sword. "Take another step and I'll have to kill you, regardless of your own pack, little wolf prince."

Kagome stood with InuYasha behind the two transformed wolves. Higei and Toboe moved to the sides of Kiba and Tsume, snarling softly. Kouga merely smirked. "This will be fun. I've always wanted to fight with the Royal Wolves. I heard they were really powerful… almost as strong as Sesshoumaru-sama of the West." That was when Kagome snapped. As far as she was concerned, no one made fun of her protectors, whether she knew them a day or for years. "Oh… that's the last straw! Wolf prince, you're going down!" she shouted.

Her temper was getting the better of her. But she couldn't control it—not like she used to. _Did Father change my angel powers? _She thought to herself as she managed to form a sword into her hand from out of thin air. _Guess so. He must've changed me into an arch angel. Only those kinds of angels can form weapons. _Charging towards Kouga, she shot toward him with shocking speed and made a side slash with her sword. There was a stand still for a second, before Kouga finally noticed that he was bleeding lightly.

She had cut him.

Not only that, but she had cut him without him even seeing her. For Kouga, no one could outmatch him in speed except Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Providence. He growled. "No one… No one gets away with slicing me, not even a _girl_." That was when InuYasha snarled. "No one touches the girl! Kouga, you're mine!" Before Kiba could tell Tsume to help him out, InuYasha had already charged and jumped at Kouga, clamping on his arm, biting down furiously. Kagome turned and ran to help InuYasha, only to be stopped by Kouga's own wolves.

Frowning, considering that she did not want to kill needlessly (after all, even if she _is _an _arch _angel that didn't mean she had no care for life), she decided that all she could do would have to make these wolves unconscious. _I will pray for your wounds to heal in your hearts, but forgive me for hurting you… _She thought, and formed an energy orb in her right hand. Aiming a bit, she released it, watching as it shot toward the wolves surrounding her and rendering them all unconscious.

Swinging her sword in a semicircle, she created an energy beam shaped like a crescent moon. Glaring at Kouga, she turned her sword vertically, putting her other hand on the blunt of its blade, and made a pushing motion. The crescent beam shot toward Kouga, and knocked him unconscious.

"…Got… him…" she whispered, and collapsed onto InuYasha, who had arrived next to her. She was out of energy, but smiled nonetheless. "I promised… to help you… and protect… you… as well…" she finished, and fainted. InuYasha dove under her and managed to get Kagome onto his back. "C'mon," he said, "let's get her to safety. She helped out… a lot, I might add." Kiba nodded, and Higei and Toboe walked up next to InuYasha to help him carry Kagome back to a safer place—at least, the Royal Wolves hoped so.

* * *

Naraku frowned. So, the wolf princeling failed to kill her. How irritating. Oh well. That meant he could get some of the action now. Just as long as Sesshoumaru didn't find them, he was safe. Somewhat. Or maybe it was the other way around. Naraku smirked. As if he could care more. Or less. "Kanna. Keep an eye on them. I'm going to play with them a bit… with Juroumaru."

* * *

**_Raine Reports: _**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews. R & R! This chapter was decidedly shorter than the first one, but that's because chapter 1 had vital information. (growls) Cursed line breaks! 


End file.
